This invention relates to a multi-blade food processing apparatus having a removable blade assembly. More particularly, the invention relates to an multi-blade food processing apparatus including two independent blade assemblies, each of which has two opposed substantially horizontal cutting blades, to provide increased chopping height and with the upper of two independent blade assemblies being selectively removable from the apparatus.
Numerous food processing apparatuses such as food processors and blenders are known, each of which is designed to achieve a desired level of cutting, chopping and/or mixing of the various foodstuffs deposited therein by the user. These devices serve to accomplish their desired goal with a greater or lesser degree of overall efficiency. Common to each of the available prior art food processors are the use of a rotatable shaft having attached thereto cutting blades of varying configurations, which is usually driven by an electric motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,878 to Shibata and U.S Pat. No. 4,744,522 to Borgmann et al., each disclose standard food processors having cutting arrangements with two opposed horizontal cutting blades. The cutting blades are spaced apart typically about one inch from each other and are mounted on a removable cylindrical hub that is mounted on the motor shaft.
U.S. application No. 2002/0139884 to Williams, et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 2,771,111 to Seyfried, U.S. Pat. No. 2,964,301 to Bosse, U.S. Pat. No. 4,260,267 to Walton, U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,672 to Barker, U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,706 to Borger, et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,922 to Kett, et al. all disclose food processors or blenders (or other types of mixers) including at least one blade assembly having blade angularly offset from the rotating shaft. The patent to Barker further discloses a blender equipped with two axially spaced blade assemblies mounted to the same rotational shaft. Each assembly includes blades that are angularly offset from the shaft. Barker, Walton, Seyfried, Kett, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,922 and the upper angularly oriented blades in Borger include multiple blades mounted at the same location on the shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 241,278 to Barnard, U.S. Pat. No. 917,206 to Watts and U.S. Pat. No. 1,017,820 to Svebilius disclose multiple blade rotor assemblies in a conveyor, circulator and propeller, respectively, in which at least one blade is angularly adjustable relative to another blade. The patents to Watts and Svebilius further disclose hubs with a seated tooth arrangement to secure the blades together.
While a variety of blade arrangements are shown in the art, no apparatus described in the art is directed to a food processing apparatus having at least one removable separate blade assembly on the motor shaft to increase chopping efficiency. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a food processing apparatus having a blade configuration with increased cutting height, chopping efficiency and convenience.